Aime-moi
by Celle qui n'assume pas
Summary: La vie réserve souvent de drôles de surprises et ça, Terracid l'a bien compris. Il ne sait toujours pas comment tout cela est arrivé, mais ce qui est sûr... c'est que ça l'a mis dans une belle merde. [Laink x Terracid] [Terraink] [Yaoi] [Wankil Studio]
1. Prologue

_J'ai rien à dire je suis celle qui n'assume pas._

* * *

 **Prologue :**

La vie réserve souvent de drôles de surprises et ça, Terracid l'a bien compris. Il ne sait toujours pas comment tout cela est arrivé, mais ce qui est sûr... c'est que ça l'a mis dans une belle merde. Vautré sur sa chaise de bureau, il tire encore une latte sur sa clope. La fumée s'échappe du bâton de nicotine et ondule, donnant l'impression que le temps s'écoule lentement. Les yeux fixés au plafond, il cherche une réponse. Une réponse à quoi ? Lui-même il ne le sait pas. La tête remplie de questions sans réponse.

«Comme c'est lassant.», murmure-t-il. Lassant d'être dans cette situation et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Malgré toutes ses envies, il est comme bloqué. Il n'a pas le droit de flancher. Au moindre faux pas c'est la fin. Alors il préfère s'abstenir et juste rester spectateur. D'un geste rapide il écrase sa clope, pour enfin répondre au message de son ami. Ses doigts frappent à une vitesse folle sur le clavier et il souffle de fatigue une fois le message envoyé. Terracid se répète sans cesse que c'est une très mauvaise idée, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il a accepté que son ami vienne passer un week-end chez lui. Mais quelle grosse connerie de sa part. Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger, s'il ne l'évite pas. Comment veut-il se débarrasser de ses envies, si son pote vient jusqu'à lui ?

Avec rage, il prend de ses mains tremblantes une nouvelle cigarette et la met entre les lèvres. Il a besoin de faire ça pour se remettre les idées en place. Il est dans une merde pas possible, elle lui arrive jusqu'au cou tellement qu'elle est profonde. Son pied tape frénétiquement le sol, cherchant un moyen de canalisé son stress. Il faut vraiment qu'il se retienne pendant que son ami séjourne dans son appartement. Canaliser ses envie... une vraie torture pour Terracid. Lui qui a pour habitude de se laisser guider pas son instinct. Mais quand il s'agit de Laink... il perd tout ses moyens. Il panique, ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête.

Dès que son regard croise le sien, il ne peut s'empêcher de frisonner. Chaque fois qu'il le frôle sa respiration se coupe, et tout ses sens sont en alerte. À cette pensée, il grince des dents. « Pourquoi j'suis si faible ? ». Encore une question sans réponse. Ça le rend malade. Malade de se prendre la tête encore et encore, sachant pertinemment que cela ne le mène à rien. Tout ce qu'il arrive à récolter ce sont des maux de tête, plus infernaux les uns aux autres. Une fois sa clope terminée et voyant l'heure tardive afficher sur son ordinateur, il décide qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit.

D'un pas branlant et fatigué, il se dirige vers son lit. Une fois arrivé, il se laisse tomber à la renverse et laisse son regard fixer un point invisible. Il est à bout. Sa vie se résume à attendre un amour impossible. Un amour à sens unique et malheureusement c'est tombé sur lui. L'idiot qui reste désespérément accroché à quelque chose d'inaccessible. Après tout c'est ça l'amour, ça rend con.

Terracid ferme doucement ses yeux et l'image de Laink lui vient en tête. Un léger sourire triste prend place sur ses lèvres. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer, c'est plus fort que lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans son lit en train de le toucher, puis de l'embrasser tout en lui faisant l'amour. Il en rêve tellement, il le veut de tout son être... mais il se fait juste du mal. Il sait qu'il doit tourner la page, même fermer le livre pour pouvoir étouffer tout ce qu'il a en lui.

«Mais à quoi bon ... dans tout les cas je souffrais.», chuchote-t-il dans un tremblement. Un reniflement résonne dans la pièce et des perles d'eau coulent. Terracid se pince les lèvres et souffre en silence, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il encaisse et continue à lui sourire. Mais pendant combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Un jour ou l'autre la bombe va exploser et elle sera destructrice. Ça va peut être le détruire, mais ce dont il est sûr... c'est que même après ça il va continuer à l'aimer.

* * *

 _Suite... un jour peut-être._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1** :

« Putain mais qu'est c'qui va pas à la fin ?! »

Terracid relève le regard vers son ami, mais n'ayant pas le courage de l'affronter il détourne la tête. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Il ne sait plus, tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Laink est perdu. Il a l'impression que quelque chose a changé, que leur amitié n'est plus la même. Mais pourtant Terracid a toujours fait l'effort de rester comme d'habitude. Il a toujours fait sont possible pour que son amour ne se remarque pas. Peut-être qu'il n'y arrive plus.

« Pourquoi tu m'fais pas face Damien ?! »

Laink est sur les nerfs, le comportement de son ami l'énerve. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi est-il plus distant et réservé ? Cela fait un moment que ça dure. Il répond de moins en moins aux messages, il ne répond plus aux appels. Trouvant toujours une excuse qui blesse Laink. Oui c'est ça, il est blessé, même vexé que son meilleur ami le mette de côté. Il braque son regard sur Terracid, attendant une réponse. Du moins une excuse valable et pas bidon comme il a l'habitude de faire. Ses poings se serrent. Il est très en colère.

« T'en n'as pas marre de faire l'autruche dès qui a un problème ?!

\- J'me cache pas...

\- Bien sûr qu'si tu t'caches te fous pas d'ma gueule !»

La voix de Laink s'élève, faisant sursauter Terracid au passage. Le plus grand se crispe ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après tout que peut-il faire ? S'il l'avait voulu il y a longtemps que cette affaire aurait été classée.

« Fait chier... » murmure Terracid.

La situation lui échappe et il a horreur de ça. Sous l'effet de la pression il relève la tête et affronte Laink du regard. Ce dernier se fige, ne s'attendant absolument pas à se retournement de situation. Sa voix se meurt quand ses yeux plongent dans ceux de son ami. Terracid a le visage ferme, mais surtout triste. Les sentiments de colère de Laink se dissipent, le laissant confus. Il a raté un épisode.

« Tu crois que c'est si simple ? Dit lentement Terracid en se levant. Tu penses que ça m'amuse tout ça ? »

Laink suit chaque mouvements de Terracid, toujours figé. Respirant un grand coup le plus petit essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« T'sais Thomas, j'crois pas que t'es prêt.

\- Prêt à quoi ? J'arrive plus à te suivre. »

Tout se mélangé dans l'esprit de Terracid. Doit-il le faire ? Et si c'était une connerie ? Mais, dans l'instant, il ne réfléchit plus et plaque Laink contre le mur. Il colle son front sur celui de son ami, essayant de garder le contrôle. Laink, lui, écarquille les yeux face au comportement de Terracid. Ses mains se sont repliées automatiquement sur lui, tel un petit animal apeuré. Il peut sentir le souffle de son ami s'écraser contre ses lèvres. La tension est à son paroxysme dans la pièce, aucun des deux n'ose faire un bruit.

« T'es sûr de vouloir savoir... Thomas ? » Chuchote-t-il lentement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Laink acquiesce. Alors qu'il sait ce que Terracid s'apprête à faire. Le plus grand sourit tristement et du pouce il caresse les lèvres de Laink. Sous ce geste ses lèvres s'ouvre légèrement, laissant passer un petit souffle. Ce geste l'incite à entrouvrir ces dernières, laissant son souffle court s'échapper. Terracid se mord l'intérieur des joues. Il regrette déjà ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Mais quel con.

« Da-Damien... ? »

Sans plus attendre, Terracid dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Laink. Le bouclé écarquille les yeux en se braquant. Le plus grand lui attrape les mains, l'empêchant de le repousser. S'il ne peux l'embrasser qu'une seule fois, autant qu'il en profite un maximum. Alors il ferme les yeux. La tête de Laink tape contre le mur, lui arrachant une grimace. Son cœur s'emballe, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il est partagé entre la surprise et le choc. Son ami décolle enfin ses lèvres, mais il est toujours plaqué contre le mur avec force. Sa respiration est saccadée et il fixe Terracid. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Je... », commence Laink.

Terracid lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Sur le coup de la confusion il ferme les yeux, perdu. Un grand trouble le prend quand il sent le corps de son ami se coller au sien. Il essaye de le dégager, mais en vain. Il est beaucoup plus fort. Il cesse de se débattre et laisse son ami faire. Doucement, Terracid quitte les lèvres de Laink. Ce dernier a le regard brumeux, ce qui lui donne un côté mignon.

Soudain, comme pris d'une illumination, Laink repousse avec violence Terracid. Sa main se pose sur sa bouche et il fronce des sourcils. Il relève le visage, dévisageant celui qui vient de l'embrasser. Le plus grand ne peut que le regarder avec tristesse, maintenant il sait ce qu'il va se passer. Il faut être stupide pour ne pas voir le reflet de dégoût qu'il y a dans ses yeux. Machinalement, il sort son paquet de cigarettes et il en allume une. Il recule et se laisse tomber sur son canapé. La pièce est silencieuse, seul le souffle erratique et paniqué de Laink vient le perturber.

« Putain... putain... putain de merde ! S'écrit Laink. J'peux savoir c'est quoi ce délire ?! Non t'sais quoi dit rien, j'ai pas envie de savoir ! »

Pendant quelques minutes il fait les cent pas dans le salon, se tirant parfois les cheveux. Alors comme ça son meilleur ami a ce genre d'envies ? Une nausée prend Laink rien qu'à cette pensée. Il est choqué, il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Son pote, Damien, l'a embrassé comme une bête contre un mur. Un instant il l'a même laissé faire. Il se dégoûte. Les insultes résonnent encore dans la pièce. D'une main tremblante Terracid rallume une clope, attendant le châtiment du bouclé. Après tout, il ne mérite que ça. L'envie de pleurer lui prend, mais il s'efforce à garder la tête haute. Leur amitié est en péril.

« J'peux pas rester ici. » dit Laink en se stoppant net.

D'un pas vif il se dirige vers la chambre de Terracid pour pouvoir récupérer son sac, sauf que son ami ne l'entend pas de cet oreille. Il lui attrape le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il ne peut pas laisser la situation s'empirer, il ne veut pas qu'elle s'empire. Le plus petit rejette son bras méchamment tout en se retournant. Terracid laisse tomber sa cigarette suite à la violence de ce geste.

« Me touche pas ! »

Le plus grand écarquille les yeux.

« Thomas...

\- Non, y a pas de Thomas qui tienne.

\- On peut en discuter.

\- Hors de question, pas après c'qui vient de se passer. »

Sans en rajouter il prend son sac, mais Terracid le retient une seconde fois. Laink essaye de se dégager de sa poigne, en vain.

« S'te plaît écoute moi ! Supplie Terracid.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour dire que, que... putain, t'fais chier !

\- Non c'est toi qui fait chier à esquiver la réalité !

\- Mais bordel on s'est embrassés ! Deux meilleurs potes ne s'embrassent pas Damien !

\- Tu crois que je le sais pas ?! Tu crois quoi que c'est simple pour moi, c'est toi qui a cherché la merde ! Toi et seulement toi avec ta curiosité à la con !

\- Comment j'pouvais savoir que, que, que t'avais ce genre de connerie en tête ?!

\- C'est pas des conneries !

\- Alors c'est quoi ?! Vas-y dis-moi je t'écoute mon cher Damien. T'veux parler ? Alors parle ! »

Les deux amis sont à bout de nerfs. Ils ne se sont jamais disputé aussi violemment. La tension leur sert le cœur, rien ne va. Quelque chose se fissure. Laink a peur. Peur de ce que ressent son ami pour lui. Il est loin d'être bête, il comprend. Pourtant il veut fuir loin. Très loin. Il ne veut pas affronter ça, surtout pas avec son meilleur ami. Terracid avale sa salive, il cherche ses mots. Mais quand il s'agit de Laink il perd ses moyens. Il lâche le bras de son ami, n'ayant plus la force. Doit-il abandonner ?

« T'as très bien compris Thomas. Joue pas au plus con avec moi...

\- Comprendre quoi ? Que t'étais PD ? C'est ce que je comprends moi et c'est hors de question qu'on reste seuls tout les deux. »

Les mots frappent Terracid comme des balles. Les mots sont durs, tranchants et surtout blessants. Il ouvre la bouche, mais la referme sur le champ. Son regard est effrayant, il est blessé. La voix du petit se meurt et il regrette ses mots. Quelque chose se brise.

« C'est pas ce que j'vou-

\- Dégage, le coupe Terracid.

\- Q-quoi ? »

Laink prit de court se sent poussé vers la porte d'entré. Les dents serrées, le plus grand se fait violence pour ne pas le frapper. Il a mal, terriblement mal. Jamais il n'a entendu quelque chose d'aussi cruel sortir de la bouche de son ami. Mais est-ce qu'ils sont encore amis ? Pour le moment tout ce qu'il veut c'est voir disparaître Laink. Lui PD ? La bonne blague, il n'aime pas les hommes. Il aime juste un homme et il a fallu que ça tombe sur cet abruti.

« Déconne pas Damien !

\- Oh non t'inquiète, j'déconne pas. T'vas prendre tout ton joyeux bordel et te casser de chez moi. Comme ça le PD va pas t'violer !

\- Mais putain c'est pas ce que j'voulais dire ! »

Terracid ouvre la porte et jette le sac dans le couloir. Il regarde Laink de haut, le regard triste et rempli de haine. Ça lui fait mal de le foutre dehors, mais comment peut-il rester dans la même pièce que quelqu'un avec de telles opinions ? C'est impossible. Il pousse légèrement Laink et ce dernier se retourne.

« Va bien te faire foutre. » Articule lentement Terracid, avant de fermer la porte au nez à Laink.

Une fois la porte fermée, il reprend ses esprits et frappe à la porte de Terracid. Il lui demande de le faire entrer pour qu'il s'explique, mais pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes un voisin le menace d'appeler la police s'il ne quitte pas l'immeuble. C'est alors à contre cœur et plein de regrets qu'il quitte le palier. Terracid se laisse glisser contre la porte avant d'éclater en sanglots. Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ?


	3. Chapitre 2

_Je reviens après une longue absence, je suis aussi sur Wattpad avec le même pseudo._

 _Je n'assume toujours pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

Un sac de courses dans la main, une cigarette au coin des lèvres ; Terracid marche d'un pas lent sur le retour de la maison. Les idées un peu vagues, il ne fait point attention à ce qu'il entoure. Les passants le regardent d'un œil méfiant face au visage que le youtubeur aborde. Son visage si enthousiasme d'il y a une semaine semble être un lointain souvenir, ses yeux pétillants sont d'un rouge éclaté, abordant à présent de longues cernes. Les pieds traînants, il préfère ignorer le regard hautain des autres, car après tout il n'en a plus rien à foutre de ce qui peut lui arriver. La seule chose qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment c'est « Laink » qui lui crache toute sa rancœur. Son ventre se tord d'angoisse rien qu'au douloureux souvenir. Il a le cœur lourd et plein de regret, s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé tout serait comme avant. C'est de sa faute et maintenant il n'a plus qu'à assumer les conséquences. Une fois devant la porte de son immeuble, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de regarder d'un air perdu sa clope se consumer. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout de sa vie au final ?

La tristesse est tellement pesante que monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa porte le fatigue. Un voisin le salue, il ne prend même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard. Franchement, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer le gentil voisin faux cul ; en plus il est sûr que c'est ce connard qui lui vole ses colis. La porte claque lourdement. Terracid dépose ce qu'il a acheté sur son comptoir de cuisine, et il part directement en direction de son salon. Il est encore plus perdu qu'avant, il est arrivé à un stade où il s'épuise lui-même. Il est si faible que cela en devient même pathétique. Il se laisse abattre, attendant un miracle, comme si dans la vraie vie c'était possible. Putain de réalité. Putain de sentiment. Putain de vie.

« Bordel qu'est ce que tu cherches Damien à la fin ? » Se chuchote-t-il à lui même.

Mais seul le silence lui répond. Un ricanement nerveux le prend et les larmes l'emportent. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé dans un tremblement. Il en a gros sur le cœur, les mots de Laink résonnent encore et encore dans sa tête, comme un supplice sans fin. Mérite-t-il tout cela ou est-ce son karma qui s'est retourné contre lui ? Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire. Doit-il envoyer le premier message pour casser cette distance ? Après tout c'est à cause de lui qu'ils en sont arrivés là. Dans un geste hésitant il sort son téléphone et le déverrouille pour aller dans ses contacts. Il renifle et retient ses larmes de plus belle. Il en veut à Laink pour ce qu'il lui a dit, mais avec du recul il aurait sûrement réagi de la même façon à sa place.

Que doit-il faire ?

Sa mâchoire se serre d'agacement, il déteste ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de ne plus avoir de contrôle sur la situation. La seule chose qu'il ne sache faire c'est de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ne veut pas avoir l'air pathétique, il ne veut plus paraître comme ça. Fini de faire le désespéré, Laink n'est pas un beau prince qui va venir demander pardon. Laink est un type grincheux, fier et très têtu. Il faut qu'il se reprenne, du moins il faut qu'il essaye. Peut-être que le meilleur moyen d'aller mieux est de passer à autre chose, de ne plus penser à Thomas. Un sourire triste se dessine sur le visage de Terracid suite à cette idée. Il faut être honnête, veut-il vraiment passer à autre chose ?

Il a appris à aimer cette personne. Malgré son attirance folle pour les femmes, il a réussi à s'enticher pour un mec, qui est de plus son meilleur pote. Quand Terracid y pense, cela sonne tellement ironique.

Sur le moment une notification de Twitter le fait quitter sa trans. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur devant le Tweet de Laink qui cite :

 _« Ce soir LIVE avec Terracid on revient en force! »_

Sans plus attendre, Terracid prend son téléphone en main et appelle Laink. La mâchoire serrée, il ne comprend rien à son petit jeu. Il ne se sent absolument pas en état de faire un live, surtout avec lui en face.

« Allô... ? » Dit timidement Laink.

Terracid rentre dans le vice du sujet. Laink derrière son téléphone déglutit.

« Pas d'allô qui tienne, tu vas m'expliquer de suite c'que tu fous !

\- Bha... je... je voulais... enfin j'sais pas Damien, on peut pas rester dans cette situation de merde à la fin. C'est stupide !

\- Ah oui excuse moi c'est stupide, plutôt j'suis stupide, vu que le problème vient de moi !

\- Bordel j'ai pas dit ça, arrête de mal interpréter !

\- Et tu veux que j'interprète comment ? Ô grand Thomas trouve moi une solution, toi qui as une solution à tout ! » S'écrit avec sarcasme Terracid.

Sur le moment, Laink perd ses mots face à l'ironie de son ami. Il est aussi mal que Terracid. Comment est-il censé réagir à ça ? Ce n'est pas une situation simple, c'est quand même son meilleur pote de toujours qui est tombé amoureux de lui. Il trouve que ça frôle l'irréel. Peut-être qu'en essayant de raisonner Terracid cela pourrait lui passer, mais est-ce que ça serait juste de ça part de faire cela ? Après tout, il est le premier à savoir que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

« Damien... j'sais ce que j'ai dit ne me pardonnera pas, mais j'veux pas te perdre, pas comme ça ! »

Le regard de Terracid s'adoucit. Il en perd ses mots, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Silence radio au bout du fil. Laink se demande d'ailleurs s'il n'aurait pas raccroché, mais son soupir témoigne d'un signe de vie. Le bouclé déglutit attendant une réponse fatale. Il a merdé, donc il se doit d'assumer. Stop de fuir.

« T'sais... » Commence lentement Terracid. « Ça redeviendra plus jamais comme avant.

\- J'sais, tu m'apprends rien.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- J'ai espoir que ça change.

\- J'vois... » chuchote-t-il.

Le cœur de Terracid se serre. Alors comme ça il a espoir que ça change ? Un rire amer veux sortir, mais il n'a plus la foi. L'espoir fait bien vivre alors. Piquant. Il ferme les yeux et s'avoue vaincu, après tout il a la chance que son ami revienne vers lui malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Il admet être faible. Faible d'être amoureux de cet homme et que, même blessé de n'importe quelle manière, il finira toujours par lui pardonner. Quel cercle vicieux. Ça sera sûrement sans fin. Abruti qu'il est. Ses tripes lui font mal, c'est tranchant.

De l'autre côté du téléphone Laink est fébrile, il veut continuer à être ami avec Terracid. Mais comment doit-il agir maintenant ? Ils se trouvent quand-même dans une situation assez grave.

C'est pas comme si son pote lui avait roulé un gros patin contre un mur. Un frisson lui prend. Terrible. Il vaudrait mieux agir simplement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oui, c'est ça qu'il faut faire aux yeux de Laink. Comme ça, peut-être que son ami ira de l'avant et comprendra. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un passage. Il veut que ça ne soit qu'un passage. Mais c'est beau de rêver, car il sait bien que ça ne marche pas ainsi. Un soupir lui échappe.

« Ça va être compliqué », avoue Terracid.

Tous les deux le savent très bien, mais c'est malsain. C'est une fatalité, ils ne peuvent pas se passer de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais l'un a trouvé quelque chose de plus dans l'autre. Il faut se faire une raison. Leur amitié n'est plus qu'un miroir brisé en plusieurs morceaux.


End file.
